1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the preparation of a laminate using a polyisocyanurate foam as a core material. The foam is produced from an organic polyisocyanate and a polyol blend comprising (a) an alkylene oxide adduct of an aromatic amine capped with primary hydroxyl groups, and (b) an aromatic polyester polyol material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Polyisocyanurate foams are well known and are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,799,896 and 3,940,517 and in U.K. Pat. No. 1,155,768. It is also known to employ polyisocyanurate foams as the core of laminated foam board stock material which can be prepared with a variety of different facer materials, as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,517, supra. Unfortunately, the adhesion of the facer material to the foam core has not been as great as desired. Poor facing sheet adhesion can result in delamination.